Payback
Payback was a five-episode series that ran on Season Two of ''I Kveld Med Ylvis''. Payback featured Bård Ylvisåker taking elaborate, action movie-style revenge on various household items that caused him problems. Payback: The Microwave Bård puts a bowl of pasta in the microwave to heat up and it explodes all over the interior. He roars with anger, throws the microwave into the back of a convertible and drives it out to a field. He sets the oven on the ground, fills a thimble with gasoline and puts it inside backs away from it holding a long cable, and blows it up. As it explodes Bård remembers a happier time at home when it still worked. Then he puts a toothpick in his mouth and walks away Payback: The Blender Bård is chopping fruit to make a smoothie. He puts it in the blender with some yogurt and juice and whizzes it all together. As he goes to pour it into the glass, the blender lid falls off and the smoothie spills all over his hand and the counter. Bård is furious and drives the blender out to the same field where he blew up the microwave. He pulls the blender out of a duffle bag, sets it down, and fills it with chopped fruit and juice. Bård pulls a grenade out of the duffle bag but stops for a moment to murmur to the blender and run hand around the top edge before dropping the grenade in. He seals the blender shut and walks away with his back turned, As it explodes he remembers when he first bought it and brought it home.. Payback: The Drying Rack Bård is hanging his laundry outside on a drying rack, but it won't balance properly. He moves the clothes around several times but it keeps tipping over. He flips and throws it in the back of the convertible. When he gets to the field he sets up the rack again and walks away from it, drinking from a bottle of Jack Daniels. He makes a couple of false starts then takes a run at the drying rack and jumps on top of it. He jumps on it a few more times and pulls it apart. He has a few more swigs of the Jack Daniels and goes back to the car. Payback: The Bottles Bård sets a glass filled with ice on the counter and pulls a bottle of soda out of a cupboard. This causes all the other bottles to fall out on top of him and on the floor. He takes the bottles to the field and drags them along the ground all tied together. He sets several up on an empty oil drum, walks back and pulls out a samurai sword. Bård pauses for moment holding the sword, then runs at the oil drum and slashes the bottles straight across, causing soda to spray everywhere. Payback: The Refrigerator Bård pours another glass of soda and goes to put the bottle away in the fridge but the door won`t shut, He tries several times but it will not stay closed. He screams in frustration and drives the refrigerator to the field, hauling it along the ground and setting it upright. He stands for a moment looking at it and a tear runs down the side of his nose, mirroring the tear running down the front of the refrigerator. As he remembers trying to close the door at home the refrigerator door falls open again, revealing the contents. Bård pulls out a machine gun and fires into the fridge`s interior, making all the food inside it explode . As he goes to leave he treads on a squashed mango.